Children of Vána and Oromë
by SleepEatRead
Summary: Lara and Jack are the Children of two of the Valar. They are destined to meet their fate in Middle-Earth, not in England. When one night, Nienna, the mourner of the Valar is sent to inform them of their fate, taking them over the bridge with her. They end up in Arda and are changed, they find their fate but they face some difficulties. Proudly Slash Free.
1. Chapter 1: The lady on the bridge

"Jack get off me! Ughh, that's disgusting!" a seventeen year-old girl pushed her 12-year-old premature brother of her stomach as he tried to lick her cheek and slobber her. It was bad enough he was ADHD and dyslexic, and premature too, so he can do silly stunts as such(tuck all his limbs in an over sized shirt, somehow manages to shake the whole house when he stomps and plays with trinkets most of the time).

In spite of his annoying habits, she still loved him. One can never tell they are blood related. Jack had flat, straight, short dishwasher blond hair and tan skin with green eyes while Lara had grey eyes, pale freckled face, a long, thick mane of frizzy and bushy curls, she could make an excellent impersonation of Princess Merida from _BRAVE, _if it wasn't for the permanent Ombre color to her hair.

At seventeen, Lara was 110 pounds while jack was 85 pounds, both were skinny, but Lara was tall (5'7) while jack was a little less than five feet(4'8). But Lara had curves, boy did she have curves, but her breasts weren't very impressive, but they didn't jiggle when she ran which Lara was grateful for because she was on Championship Track and Cross Country.

"Ooh, spooky boobs!" Jack teased as he threw pencils at her chest just as Lara got up. Right now she didn't enjoy his company.

Part of the reason because it was that time of the month. Females would know what she meant by that. But also she could rejoice because it was on it's last day.

"Cut it out Jack, not in the mood" Lara snapped, irritated.

"You know you love me, therefore you can't kill me" Jack said, shaking his butt in front of her face in a very immature manner.

"Never said I would. Although I wouldn't anyways because I don't want to be convicted of murder and spend a life time in prison."

"That hurt deep in here" Jack said, rather mockingly, as he put a hand over his right side of his chest.

"The other side" Lara said, rolling her eyes. Jack moved his hand, unabashed.

"Knew that"

"No you didn't" Lara stressed, she sensed an argument coming, she never got in to arguments, usually, but when she did, most of the time they were immature and they were against her brother.

"Yes I did"

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did, no take backs" Lara should have seen this coming. Instead she sighed, admitting defeat and going upstairs to her room.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked while kicking the door so hard that Lara could have sworn the hinges moved.

"Stop slamming your foot on the door"

"You didn't answer my question" Jack said, ceasing his slamming.

"I am gonna pack for a night out with Courtney" Lara snapped. She shoved a pad in her small bag, some lip gloss, a comb, a hair elastic, spare underwear and a pair of jeans with a green plaid shirt.

"You can't do that, mom said you can't" Lara looked longingly at her twenty dollars, knowing what's to come.

"But she is not here isn't she?" Lara asked cheekily.

"I can call her and tell her" Jack threatened, Lara strided to the door with her long legs, opening it and looking down at him through her black, square framed nerd glasses.

"You wouldn't"

"Try me"

"How much?"

"Nope, not this time, you know I can't cook dinner or breakfast or lunch" Jack shook his head, purposely making his whole boy turn so he looked innocent, which he certainly wasn't. His knobbly knees showed as he wore black gym shorts and over-sized GOOGLE customer shirt.

"Yes you can Jack, now stop pestering me"

"Fine, I'll tell mom when I burn myself" Jack began, Lara narrowed her eyes.

"You purposely did that last time"

'No I didn't, it wasn't a fake"

"Lair"

"Try me"

"How much?"

"$20"

"Too much"

"fine $10"

"Lower you bastard"

"I'll tell mom you swore"

"She won't mind"

"Fine then I'll tell her about the tattoo" Lara's eyes widened at the final straw. Lara had a tattoo on her right hip bone of the sign of the Deathly Hallows from J.K Rowling's epic fantasy series, the sign was the first letter of the word '_ALWAYS_' from Snape's quote. She had gotten it last Summer as a sign of rebellion against her mother for banning her reading library. But she never actually told her.

It had hurt to be drilled on her hipbone because Lara's hip were really bony.

But Lara also had another tattoo no one knew about, not even Jack. It was on her left ankle, it was a butterfly. That had hurt too.

"Ok, you know what, fine I'll stay, but can we please go hiking at least? I can't stay another day stranded in this house" Lara shuddered.

"Fine" Jack said, with a strangely triumphant look on his face. Lara shut the door on his face and emptied her bag, putting back the pad and spare underwear. She reopened the door, clicking off the lights and meeting jack who stood loyally down the stairs with a bag of his own on his shoulders. Lara narrowed her eyes.

"You knew" she said

"No, I planned" Jack corrected.

"Same difference"

"Get educated"

"I am educated thank you very much" Lara sniffed, fixing her glasses in a professional manner.

"So are we moving on now?"

"Yes, come, to the forest behind us"

Living in England with Forest of Dean right behind your house, life was good.

The two hiked in content silence, it was usually one of those times when it was very quiet.

"You know what, why don't we hike on the tower bridge? It is not crowded today and life is good" Lara asked as she swatted a bee away with her hand, she really didn't like mosquitoes.

"In the middle of October? Are you mad? It's freezing" Jack disagreed.

"I thought you liked it there"

"Fine, but we won't stay long."

"How will we get there?" Jack asked, voicing the dead point.

"Easy, we just take a bus ride there."

"You make it sound easy"

"Because it is"

"Ok Ok, we go"

"Thank goodness, the mosquitoes are eating me alive." Lara sighed.

And so the siblings took the bus to the Tower bridge in London, enjoying the view they had seen so many times. Until it as nightfall and it was thoroughly empty of tourists and citizens. Right now, they just have to wait the bus.

"Hey what's that?" Jack asked tugging on her hand, Lara looked to where he was pointing from the bus station. Surely there was a figure standing on the tower bridge railing. It appeared to be a female by the dress.

"What the..." Lara trailed of as she realized what was the figure's sole attempt.

"I think she is trying to commit suicide." Jack joked, not realizing that was exactly what the woman is attempting.

"I think she is" Lara said very seriously, getting up along with Jack.

"Hey!" Lara called to the woman, the woman appeared not to have heard. Just on cue, the lightening boomed, it started sprinkling water.

"What is she doing?" Jack asked, now panicking, "Get away from here, woman!" Jack called. Again the woman ignored them, they started running towards the woman, Jumping over the dividing railing towards the woman who was on the other side. The wind picked up the beat making it almost impossible to run. The raining got heavier, blurring Lara's vision, the woman was almost blurry.

"Hey, excuse me, please get away from there" Lara's calls were drowned with a rumble of lightening so loud it almost deafened her. Lara took out her cell, trying to block it from the rain, trying to press the three buttons, 911.

"Get away from there" Jack said fiercely, walking over to her and yanking her wrist, that turned her around. Lara almost dropped her phone. The woman was gorgeous. With long stringy dark blond hair wet from the rain, her skin was pale, giving her the distinctive look of a drowned person. Her eyes were watery and her cheeks were wet and her face was mourning, as though she had lost her child and is forced to attend the funeral to humiliate her child. But her neck was the flaw. A long cut along her Adam's apple, deep and bleeding to her white dress. Lara finally dropped her phone, her voice trembling as she called over Mother Nature's wrath.

"Come-we'll help you" Lara's voice involuntarily trembled. Lara wanted to see light, she didn't want to see death so suddenly, but she knew that woman only had a few seconds of life which was pretty ironic because she should have dropped dead by now. The wind blew harder, swaying the woman along with Jack and Lara. Lara held on to Jack in case he was blown away by the wind.

The woman's eyes flashed viper green, they were like florescent colors caught in headlights.

"You do not belong here" her voice was like a soft caress, but also like a snake's hiss, many voices all at once. Lara was surprised she could here it over the wind and lightening.

"Get away from here!" Jack said.

"You belong in Arda. You are the children of Oromë and Vána, Your fate is immortal. You are destined to rule over Arda along side your heritage. Daughter of Youth with the power of wisdom over the stars, you possess might and knowledge that no other possess, you are destined to rule over the undying lands along side your betrothed. Son of the warrior of Forests with the power of the living arts and crafts, your hand swiftly moves and creates and image no other can, your talents are limitless. You are destined to rule over the Undying lands, souls and eyes will look up at you with great admiration. You do not belong in this realm. It is not yours to rule"

"She's cracking up!"Jack cried. "I say she is." although he was blushing with pride, that much was evident in the dark night. Suddenly the clouds cleared, but the rain and thunder didn't. The moon showed bright and brilliant. With a final blow from the wind, it pushed all three over the bridge, Lara cursed her self, knowing she wasn't even close enough to the edge of the bridge to be flung over, but the wind was so strong that she was like a bird flying, except she was clumsy.

"_NOOOO!" _Lara shrieked, flapping her arms over her. The last she remembers was the wetness of the sea and Jack's hand in hers.


	2. Chapter 2: The deformed creatures

Lily woke up feeling as though she had been thoroughly as though she had been dumped in cold water. Her hands were freezing and she her body was unconsciously shivering. Lara tried to find her strength to get up and look for Jack.

_Jack._

_Jack._

_Jack._

The name pondered in her name many times. She seemed unable to comprehend when she remembered everything from the night of the bridge. The mourning lady with a slit throat, talking of something about their fate, destiny and what-not, the wind throwing them over the the bridge.

Was the Lady still here? If she is, Lara is surely gonna give her a piece of her mind.

Given they are not dead.

Lara opened her eyes, she was still falling through, instead, not what she expected, she was falling through stars, like space, but the stars were big and bright like screens. The memories were going backwards, all starting from the night she was over the bridge and the lady. Lara seemed to be zooming forward through memories when she was actually falling backwards through space the way gravity would pull her.

Lara seemed to freeze at a foreign scene when her mother was cradling her as a newborn babe to her chest. Lara raised an eyebrow in alarm. The scene sizzled away from the screen-like-star.

Instead it was a scene of a couple cradling exactly the same baby, they had a golden aura around them that begged to show of their beauty. The woman was beautiful, her face was young yet ageless. With light auburn hair, she was fair and had pointed ears. She had Jack's same eyes. Hooded and light green, but hers were penetrative.

Her husband was handsome, angelic like his wife even, if it weren't for his fierce, burly appearance. He had chiseled features and was fair like the wife. He had long white-blond hair, his eyes were fierce with pride as he looked at the baby. He had eyes, exactly the same as Lara's. Exactly the same. Almond shaped and hooded. Grey freckled with light silver, but his ere extremely penetrative, fierce and almost glaring, nothing like the soft and gentle wideness of Lara's.

"Nessa Yávëtil" the lady crooned to the baby, teasing the baby's nose.

The scene rippled as if a pebble was thrown in water. The two looked up in alarm at the source of the rippling which was to their left.

"You are not welcome here Melkos" the man said in a fierce voice, deep and rich, smooth yet threatening. The scene moved to their gaze, in front of them was a tall man, tan with dark hair and eyes, his face devilish yet chiseled.

"I am welcome where ever I please to be." his voice boomed. Hostile and very, very evil.

"This is not your domain nor will it ever be. Begone before I show my true colors" the light man snarled. Trying to cover his wife and child.

" I do not care for the territory. You have defied me thrice, you deserve a punishment."

"Your brothers and sisters defied you more than I. You have no right!" the white man snarled while

"I have every right for you are my least favorite brother of all. I shall curse your children to a different realm. They shall not know their true heritage and they shall be void of any powers. Only the caretaker of the moon shall wholly retrieve them." the dark man snarled, in a sort of tipsy voice, almost mocking but very much serious.

The scene would have been dramatic to Lara if she hadn't saw a bright light and the alarmed shrieks of the woman and the yells of the man. The move ended and Lara found herself falling through a puddle of silver in the middle of the air but she wasn't drenched in it. Lara fell in hard ground and it was prickly.

Grassland.

Lara found herself unable to open her eyes for a moment. Her finger tips on the Earth was warm and there was a faint ticking on the Earth as though it had a heart. Lara found it creepy, and worse, she found it creepier that she enjoyed it.

Lara opened her eyes. Her eyes were greeted by a bright light, she turned her head away to find beautiful grasslands as far as the eye could see. Her vision was dotted from the sun, giving the scene the same tumblr impression.

Lara replayed the space scene in her head over and over again, trying to make sense of it.

_You are the children of Oromë and Vána. _The strange woman had said in her misty voice.

Honestly, couldn't sound anymore dramatic could you? Lara thought she was been silly until the wind had pushed them off the bridge when the lady purposely jumped with the wind.

Lara suddenly thought of Jack and had the sense to get up and dust herself of. She looked down for any dirt and almost back flipped. She was still in her same clothes, her faded jeans that had sharpie marker stains on it, her black converse and her same over sized plain white shirt with the signatures of her friends and family. But her body wasn't plain skinny anymore, it was full in a good way, full in the way that had curves that begged to be noticed and have boys jumping through hoops for her. She had rather nice, birthing hips and better breasts, but no bigger than her old, they were just more firm and round. Her legs were bowed but with knobbly knees still. Didn't change much.

Family.

The word pounded through her head almost causing a headache.

Were Kevin and Sylvia Heartcross not her real parents? What if she isn't blood related to them? Who were those people, the couple that were cradling the baby. The baby had looked exactly like her, in the pictures her England parents had taken from her when she was young.

But somehow in some ways she is related to them. She possess her mother's frizzy, thick, long mane of bushy red hair. Lara consciously touched a stray lock of her hair and brought it in view, still the same as ever but it lost it's frizziness, only to come in rather nice curls. Sleek almost. Lara dropped the lock and demanded her attention else where when she heard a moan.

Lara looked to the source and saw what looked like a lump figure on the ground, he was wearing Jack's same clothes, except, he was bigger in size, the size of a fourteen year old.

Before Lara could stop her self she spoke, "Jack?"

The boy stirred. She slowly walked to the figure, wondering if he was faking some sort of illness and his friends might ambush her.

She reached her hand out and bent to touch his shoulder, before however, she could touch his shoulder, he actually stirred and got up. Lara jumped three feet away, stumbling to her butt.

Standing in front of her was the normal, twelve-fourteen year-old version of her brother Jack.

He was taller, more developed like a normal 12 year old but he looked like a fourteen year-old in cadets. He was as tall as she was but his features were younger, he suddenly bore a great resemblance to the woman Lara had seen in the series of visions.

Angelic and ageless.

But her brother was anything but angelic, he was devil's spawn.

"Lara?" he asked, his voice was deeper and not high pitched which Lara found strange and new to her.

"Jack?" she repeated, unsure.

"I don't think that's me, I am not tall." Jack said, looking at his hands in awe. "Whatever, I always wanted to be tall" he shrugged, then looked at me "Oh no, I think it is me. I don't know, I am changed, so are you! Really...you are more...prettier" he trailed of and Lara raised an eyebrow,

"Was I not pretty before?" she asked.

"No, you weren't" Jack said carelessly, helping her up. Lara was amazed with his strength, she didn't even have to put effort on her side to get up. He just pulled her up like she was dead weight.

"Thanks" Lara grumbled. She felt like insulting him but she had a better question on mind.

"Where are we?" Lara asked, Jack took in his surroundings.

"I dunno. Why are you asking me?" he shrugged. Lara felt like smacking him but thought better of it.

"Where is the woman, surely if she fell with us, she is here" Lara said.

"I'm not sure where she is. I don't think she is even from here. You saw the way she acted. It wasn't normal" Jack observed.

"You were never that thoughtful before" Lara observed and Jack shot her a dirty look.

"Thanks for the support sis" he grumbled.

"Anytime, but seriously, you weren't that thoughtful" Lara said seriously.

"You were never this inquisitive" Jack shot back.

"Well thank you" Lara said sarcastically. This is the Jack she knew, always sparking an argument.

"Come let's go before something comes to chew our head off" Jack said, looking around him with a non-too assured look in his eyes.

"Agreed" Lara muttered more to her self and together, the two set off, occasionally coming across sweet and ripe berries, eating them and using the juice as water. Lara's lips were getting chapped, she tried to remember one of the lessons she took as a kid in survival camp.

_'If your lips ever get chapped, use the oil on the side of your nose, it helps better than nothing.'_

Lara was suddenly very grateful for those lessons she whined and complained about, thinking how they were worth it. But Lara didn't feel sorry for the many times she pranked the instructors for their patronizing habits.

The two walked like they were hiking, looking around them to remember the paths they took in case they needed to retrace their steps.

After a while of walking, a smell hit Lara's nose hard. It was sulfur mixed with acid. It was so horrible, Lara bent over and retched quietly. Jack was next to her stiff and his eyes sharp.

"Something is out there" was all he said. Lara tried not to give him a droll stare.

"Of course something is out there, we are in the middle of a forest Sherlock" Lara snapped, Jack shushed her sharply. His seemed perked up which was odd. Until Lara notice he had pointed ears.

Pointed ears.

_Pointed ears._

Like the woman on the bridge, like the couple in the series of visions.

Lara reached to touch the tip of her ears behind her bush mane of hair.

_Like hers._

Lara refrained from screaming. Suddenly she knew why Jack was so attentive.

Something _is_ out there. Lara is not talking about the wild life and stuff like that.

Something else.

Something _against_ nature.

Something that radiated evil before naked sight.

Lara heard it before she saw it, it's thuds on the earth were not gentle and soothing like the actual heart beat she had previously felt.

It sounded like a stampede, really.

Lara and Jack had the sense to get away from the forest as quickly as possible.

They started running like they had never run before.

Of course Jack ran faster than her, even though Lara was in Track.

Jack was lithe and faster. But they were almost on the same pace. Lara could see a faint light in the distance.

"Run Jack" Lara heaved uselessly.

"Save your breath you idiot" Jack snarled in a very un-Jack-like way.

Lara eternally cursed the woman who had blew them off the bridge. It is all her fault. If they hadn't went to the Tower bridge in the first place, they wouldn't be here. Lara knew better than to ask questions at the moment, even though she had many.

She was too focused on running away. Then she came face-to-face with the source of the smell.

Imagine a bulky, ugly, squat, short and somehow profane creature with grey, elephant-leather for skin with weird markings on it's skin and white beads for eyes in a pool of black. They were somehow deformed, like science experiments gone bad.

Ya, that is the image that best describes the creature.

"Hello beautiful" there were at least five of them, one of them addressed me.

"Get away from her" Jack snarled, he was slightly bent on his knees, as though ready to actually fight, Lara appreciated it but it was obvious he knew he couldn't take all five of them on his own.

Despite their short height and unwise eyes, they were powerful, that much was obvious.

They needed a bath too. With heavy scents and dozens of soap each.

"Make me" the creature snarled, with a battle cry he charged towards Lara and Jack who jumped apart.

"Run! Don't wait for me!" Lara screamed, turning to run away. She looked behind her to see Jack running the opposite directions, Unfortunately, Lara got four out of the five creatures on her trail.

_Good_, she thought, _Jack is safe._

_For now._

Lara was always smart, her brain always came up with a solution.

But right when she needed it the most, it stopped working.

Ya, Lady Luck was on vacation in the Bahamas today.

Lara was quick though, that much she was grateful for, the creatures were quick despite their build. But they were not very bright, that much Lara could make out, it was very obvious.

Lara could see excessive sunlight between heavy trees. The trees were thick but sunlight was her only hope.

A few more meters left.

Lara tripped on a root.

The pain on her knee didn't matter, it was the deformed creatures that did.

Lara got on her feet as quick as she could count 1 2 3. But it wasn't fast enough, one of the creatures threw himself at her but she dodged easily, her arm wasn't so lucky, she got a huge gash on her arm. Lara shrieked in pain, but continued running.

_Be safe Jack. Be strong. Live for me._

Were Lara's last word's before she was momentarily blinded by sunlight.


	3. Chapter 3: Bewitched King

Lara's eye sight was blinded momentarily that she stopped her running for a moment. Her eyes adjusted fairly quickly but she could still see bright spots in her vision. She continued running, suddenly realizing that her legs hurt and her chest was in excessive pains.

Lara could see something of a mountain with black squares in a distance.

Lady Luck is back from her vacation.

_PRAISE THE LORD!_

Lara kept her feet running. Just a few more kilometers.

She is reaching the gates. The orcs stopped turning around as though distracts, Lara didn't stop to finish the scene. She kept running. It must be a trap.

_What is this place? What is this world?_

The city on the mountain was big but somehow small, it was spacious but very little occupants inhabited it.

Before Lara was a few meters from the gates, she felt the dense air before she even touched the gates. You would more happiness in the downfall a beloved King.

Lara slammed her self bodily on the wooden gates.

"PLEASE! OPEN PLEASE!-" Lara faltered when she saw one of the creatures running towards her. She turned around to the gates and started slamming the door with her fists again. "PLEASE! OPEN! "

"Speak your name and your business here stranger!" a voice came from above, Lara glanced frantically back behind her.

"Lara Heartcross, I don't remember where I came from, please help me, they are chasing me, they want to kill me!" she said, facing the voice from above.

The gates, to her relief opened so much for her to jot through.

Lara hurriedly entered the gates and they slammed behind her.

In front of her was a man, he was tall and burly, but he was nothing like those creatures, he had a soft, worn and uncertain face. Almost hopeless.

But his eyes were hard.

"Your name and clothes are strange here. Speak quickly. I will not ask you again, where do you hail from" his voice was gruff, Lara noticed he had his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Lara suddenly had this mad idea, maybe he knew about this.

"I dunno! I was with my brother on a bridge when we were flung over. Where am I? I woke up in a forest not far from here" Lara said pointing behind her.

"You are in Rohan Lady, I believe you may have awoke in the Fangorn forest, the oldest forest in Middle Earth"

"Middle Earth?" Lara asked, aghast. "I never heard of any of this before"

The man's eyes hardened, "You may pose a threat to us. The king will decide your fate. Or rather the counselor" at these words, real pity was evident in his eyes, the type of pity that said Lara can't bother hoping for an escape and that eh was sorry. She felt sorry for the bloke. The man spat the word 'counselor' like it was a fatal and foreign disease not worthy of his attention.

"But, you do know I am harmless right?" Lara asked uncertainly, the man studied her features until he came to her ears which were visible.

"What business does an elf have here in Rohan?" he asked. Lara guffawed.

"Elf? Me? You are kidding right?" Lara asked.

"I am afraid these are times where little humor come to place mi'lady." the man said very seriously.

"I am not sure what sick joke this is but I am pretty sure I am human the last I checked." Lara said seriously.

"I will not repeat myself, where do you hail from?" the man pressed rather annoyingly. Lara would have snapped at him if she hadn't took a good view of the city. It was dark and melancholy despite the bright, hot sun, everyone was wearing plain blacks or grays or browns. not other significant colors.

"England" Lara choked out finally.

"I never heard of such a place in all my existence, perhaps a bit more specifically" the man pressed.

"London" Lara choked.

"I do not jest here, I am serious. Where do you hail from, do not let me repeat myself might my stroke of my sword fall" the man threatened.

"I am not kidding with you! I have just been separated from my brother and chased by mutated freaks and people think I am lying. I am not, I am serious and I'm scared!" Lara snapped, trying not to sound rude, but at the moment she didn't care.

"I will let the counselor decide your fate as you refuse to give me anymore information" the man said in disappointment, he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me through the small village. People stopped to stare, people with black heads, people with worn-out clothes and people who were working too, all of many ages. Lara didn't fight, maybe the counselor may have an idea of this, or maybe even the king.

They reached the biggest building that looked like a small mansion with grey stained walls and rather Persian pillars It was on the very top of the village-occupied-mountain. Right on the peak.

The guards opened the door for us to enter not after checking my for any weapons.

"It is a peaceful house, violence is not permitted" the man explained as he took in Lara's raised eyebrow.

The entered the large wooden doors.

It had to be the gloomiest place Lara has ever been in. There were black curtains all over the windows blocking the sunlight, the walls were grey and the only thing that lit up the room were torch stick heads attached on the walls. In the front, only an age-stricken man with high-voltage eyes sat on the throne seat, his eyes were so high-voltage, Lara wondered if he was blind. His face was several sizes too big and he had moles all over his face.

He was stiff but lumped, Lara had the feeling he didn't want to speak, or perhaps he was unable to. One would think he is bewitched.

On the floor next to his feet was the greasiest man Lara had ever had the misfortune to see.

With all black in black, the only thing that wasn't black about him was his milky pale skin, it was a horrible shade of pale that made me wonder if the man was sick and was wearing black to attract sunlight which was pretty useless around here.

Standing on the other side of the king was a very beautiful woman with pale skin that actually had color in it, long blond hair like a river of gold and blue eyes, she was wearing white in white. Lara hoped she was interrogated by her, not the greasy man because she wore a kinder expression.

"What does the captain of the guard have business here?" the greasy man asked, but his eyes were on Lara, and Lara only.

"I have come to report an unwilling stranger. She refuses to take matters seriously. I have brought her here for you to decide her fate" the ma said n a strained voice. The greasy man smirked.

"Leave us" the woman and the man departed except for the king ho appeared to have heard nothing. Lara felt very uneasy around the man as he circled her with that uncomfortably hungry expression. He stopped in front of her, but too close, so close she could smell his foul breath and tried hard not to gag.

"Name?"

"Lara Heartcross" Lady Luck seemed to have pranked Lara because there was not mercy in the man's eyes.

"Business"

"I told you, I don't know why I am here"

"You never told me anything, therefore I have the right to interrogate you"the man said snappishly. He was rather short and as rather skinny by the looks of him, the only thing that made him bulky was the excessive fur he was wrapped and adorned in.

"Now, where do you hail from?" the man asked slyly.

"England. London, England." Lara answered, the man's eyes shined.

"Where is that?"

"I don't think it's around here"

"You are a strange lady, with a strange name, and strange clothes unable to speak the truth. I say this is a form of witchcraft" the greasy man declared loud enough for the whole empty room to hear. The king seemed unfazed as the greasy man trotted over to him and started muttering in his ear.

"Freeze her" the old man croaked.

_Freeze her?_

What did _that_ mean?

The greasy man turned to Lara, his jewel adorned hand glowing. He pointed his forefinger at Lara and his finger glowed bright grey. That was the last thing Lara saw before she felt cold entice her body like a permanent Tundra.


	4. Chapter 4: Of Elves, Dwarves, and Men

Lara wasn't sure where she was but she was pretty sure she was dead because she was looking down at the same room where the age-stricken man and greasy man were. The room was gloomier than ever and there were people this time.

Lara didn't pay attention to the people at first, her vision was focused on an rectangular ice block exactly where she stood, except, it was lying on it's back and it was floating a few inches above the ground. Inside the ice was Lara. She was pale as ever, her hair was darker in a dramatic way because of the ice, she was in the position where her feet were together and both her hands were on her stomach. Her eyes were closed and Lara was distinctively reminded of Snow White.

Lara looked some more, her eyes wide and her face horror stricken. Her eyes trailed over to the people walking. Lara couldn't see them properly from top vie, but she could tell the guards were on one side, cautious and ready, Lara couldn't say how she knew, just their shoulders screamed it. Lara couldn't hear anything. Her eyes trailed over to the guest path she took. There was an old man in white with white hair and a brown staff that radiated of supernatural powers, the old man was leaning against another blond who was the tallest in the room by the looks of it, but he was young, he seemed to be the youngest and he carried a 6'0 bow with rather nice markings on it, but it was also lethal, it literally radiated a lethal power of it's own.

Next to the blond was a fairly short man with ruddy bronze hair and a beard that was bushier than his hair, he was burly but short. On the other side of the white man, was a man, all black in black, from his hair to his boots, Lara couldn't identify which was which, but his skin was rather tan and he had a five O'clock beard from the looks of it.

Lara couldn't see the blond woman in White. She wasn't here. Lara wondered who she was.

Almost everyone was staring at her from the looks of it. They were staring at her, Lara didn't know how she knew but she could feel their stares scorching her. Lara looked over to the king who was slumped and the greasy man was addressing the strange group of four people with the short man while the others in the shadows watched. Lara recognized one of the men ans the guard who escorted her to this place, he was the only few of the men who was staring at her frozen form. His gaze burned the most and she could feel guilt radiate of him.

Lara wanted to scream out but she was tongue tied, she seriously wanted to forgive the man, he was only doing his job. Lara watched the man with pure hatred. The guards attacked the four. The three(the short one, the black one and the tall one) fought them off while the white wizard walked towards the king with his staff pointed at him. Lara couldn't hear, she couldn't speak and she couldn't move. She was afraid she was facing dream paralysis.

The king was suddenly thrown back to his throne with magnificent yet invisible force, the white man was now looming over her frozen form but he wasn't looking at her. He was focused entirely at the king.

Lara looked back at the greasy man who was under the short man's foot.

The strangest thing happened.

The king seemed to regain posture, young and tall with pride. His bald head was regaining fine golden hair, his eyes were becoming focused from the looks of it. His skin was gaining color and he was suddenly young again, not age stricken. He looked like a true king, young an whole, but not excessively young, just young enough to have some sense.

The two started talking but were interrupted by the white woman Lara had seen the other day. She ran towards the king and hugged him. The king looked at her his lips moved and they embraced again.

The scene would have been touching if Lara wasn't so scared.

The tall blond spoke, the old man turned to him and the blond inclined his head to Lara's frozen form. The man Pointed his staff at her and in a battle stance closed his eyes, his lips moving.

_What was he doing?_

_Was he going to kill her?_

If he is, _I love you Jack._

Lara closed her eyes as she felt white hot pain sear her body.

She was finally able to speak.

"NO!" she shrieked. Just as she did, she crashed on marble floor with glass splinters surrounding her.

Her eyes flew open and she saw people standing over her.

It was the blond man, the white, old man, the king, the short man and the man dressed all in black, next to him was the white woman. Lara found her position very awkward because her hair was a pillow around her and the short man was just millimeters away from stepping on it.

Suddenly, she released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, excessive relief swept through her as she felt her lungs relax, her breath came out like a shrill, yet ragged gasp.

"An elleth" the blond man breathed staring at Lara with what had to be the most beautiful blue eyes she has ever seen. He started talking to Lara in a language she knew she shouldn't have understood a word from but she knew it like she was fluent on it.

**_(A/N: The Italics are elvish words of thoughts if they are not in between brackets. Thanks for reading and please review, I like to read comments, they make my day. Ask any questions and I will answer them dutifully. But please make them relevant to the story. Thanks :)_**

It was weird.

"_Mi'lady, are you well_?"

"_What? Yes, of course I am. Who are you_?" Lara asked hurriedly, she spoke the language, it sounded like music on her tongue, like she was meant to speak it instead of actual English.

_"I am Legolas son of Thranduil. You are_?" Lara stared at him blankly for a second.

"_Lara Heartcross_." Legolas furrowed his brows.

"_I have never heard an elf with such a name_"

The short man grumbled something,

"Couldn't speak a language we can can they? So rude" but the man in the black nudged him sharply in warning. Legolas ignored him.

"_Where do you come from_?" Legolas asked.

"_No I idea what you are talking about, I was pushed of the bridge by this psycho lady and ended up in a forest not far from here_" Lara admitted sheepishly. Legolas and the man in black furrowed their brows while the man in white listened intently. "_In all honesty, I don't care where I come from at the moment."_

Legolas looked up from Lara and translated for them, people shifted restlessly.

"She said she came from London England" the guard Lara had encountered earlier said. Everyone looked at him.

"Come again lad?" the short man said gruffly. The man looked like he regretted speaking at all.

"London England, you don't know where that is? I thought it was pretty famous. Well, I haven't heard of Rohan and Middle Earth either." Lara said crossly. The old man in white raised an eyebrow.

"My dear, where is that?"

"It's on Earth" Lara said in a tone that made it pretty obvious. Lara felt like speaking to them like five year-old children.

"I have not heard of 'Earth' perhaps you mean 'Middle-Earth'" he offered helpfully. I gave him a scorching look.

"The more guesses you come up with the more I get confused."

"Like wise" he nodded respectfully but pleasantly. Lara suppressed a smile.

"Join the boat" Lara muttered mockingly under her breath, she got up and dusted herself of, she looked behind the short man to find the greasy man in black attempting to sneak away.

"Look what the cat dragged in. That slime ball is escaping by the way. Hey! Have you ever heard of a shower? God you stink" Lara shuddered, addressing the greasy man who looked at her with glaring eyes. The short man and Legolas ran to him and held him down.

"Lady Éowyn, if you would kindly escort Lady Heartcross to a guest room, i have some business to attend to, then maybe I will see to her"the king said, not taking his cold eyes of the greasy man. The lady in white with golden hair grabbed my wrist and dragged me away, she was small but she was strong for a first.

"What is going to happen?" Lara asked worriedly.

"I do not know Lara Daughter of Heartcross. But I only attend to my duties" Éowyn said firmly.

"Okay then" Lara grumbled to herself. "but can you call me just lara? i absolutely detest those silly titles, makes me feel all...spoiled" Lara said slowly, Éowyn looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Interesting view. But I suppose I could if it pleases you. Call me Éowyn too if you may. I do hate silly titles too." Éowyn admitted. Lara smiled.

"How many siblings do you have?" Éowyn asked.

"Only one, his name is Jack, he was thrown of the bridge with me. Though I am not sure where he is right now. We separated when we were chased by those foul, mutated freaks, I only hope he is safe." Lara admitted, her shoulders sagging.

"Orcs. You were chased by orcs, it takes great speed to outrun the orcs, they are quick though it may not show" Éowyn said very seriously "but of course you are an elf. Elves are quick I can understand. I am sorry about your brother." she offered.

"He is safe" Lara said firmly "He is not dead, he is safe, he is quick and he is resourceful. He will survive the orcs"

"If you say so. Is he an elf too?"

"Of course he is, there is a reason why we are blood related" Lara said. Éowyn allowed a smile at that.

"Your speech and accent is so charming, but your clothing is very strange, I have never seen such breeches of fabric before. Your foot wear is strange too, rather masculine but charming nonetheless" Éowyn said, studying her outfit.

"Is that good or bad?" Lara asked. Éowyn thought of it for a moment.

"Both"

"How both?" Lara asked, positively alarmed.

"People will assume you are a threat because, not only are you a stranger, but your claims alarm those around you. One doesn't simply fall of another universe and end up in Middle-Earth." Éowyn said seriously. Very seriously.

"But I am not a threat" Lara said, affronted "I actually mean what I said. I am not dangerous. Do I look like I have weapons on me? No, besides, they checked me when I came, the most they could find were my glasses which they let me keep and a piece of paper" Lara said snappishly.

"I never said you pose a threat to our society, I merely implied that people will assume you are." Éowyn said, unfazed by her rudeness

"Before I fell of the Tower bridge, I was on the bridge and there was a lady. She said that me and my brother were children of some people named Oromë and Vána. I honestly couldn't care less until she dragged us with her of the bridge in more than a 100 foot drop." Lara found herself saying.

"Oromë and Vána?" Éowyn mused, "Funny, I remember tales talking about them. I do not recall much, but AI recall they are creators of Arda. Are you sure you heard correctly?" she asked seriously, Lara bit her lip.

"Well yes, of course I am sure, why else would I make up silly names?" Lara asked coldly "Maybe if none of this happened, I could be home reading a book or something"

"These names are not silly, they are mighty, they are true. I listened to tales and songs about them all the time as I grew up, the Gondorian Rangers who met the elves came back with new songs every time, these tales and songs are one of the few I recall. The elves of Middle-Earth strongly believe in them. Like Eru Ilúvatar, but not exactly like him." Éowyn explained as they entered a fairly small room with only a bed in the corner and a lamp stand.

"Eru? Who is that?" Lara asked, intrigued. Éowyn, masked her disbelieve but otherwise, explained willingly.

"The Eru is the father of all. The one above the Valar. With powers so limitless, he could create just by taking a step."

"So like-a God or something?" Lara asked.

"Yes, you could say that. But much more greater" Éowyn said.

"Amazing." Lara breathed, forgetting her worries for a second, wondering how Eru would look. The best she could picture was Jesus Christ from Leonardo DiCaprio's 'The Last Supper' painting.

"Yes, quiet extraordinary. How about your world. Would you describe it to me?" Éowyn asked.

"My world is very...advanced. We have great machines that work on their own to defend us, attack for us, and serve the other people's needs and wants. But it is sad, they are destroying many forests so that there is little left of it. But it is also beautiful. There are all kinds of animals, tame ones and wild ones, all equally beautiful. There's many books to read from, there is fantasy, there is adventure, there is mystery, and there is even romance. People who read wish they had a different reality than the one they live in.

"There are many varieties of foods, believe it or not, spices are cheap, there is chocolate, a type of honey that is better, and there is lots of stuff. The world is very modern with very nice buildings, there is tall, there is short, there is broad and there is even pointed and thin. There is cars, a transportation material that doesn't need an animal to drag it, it only works on it's own

"Education is very much demanded in my world. Reading and writing is encouraged. There are people of many different cultures and styles. It is very fascinating really. But sometimes I get sick of it because I really like to try something new. An adventure, though this one is not the adventure i imagined it to be" Lara explained honestly. It took a while for Éowyn to comprehend what she just said.

"It sounds fascinating, almost like a dream you see" Éowyn.

"It isn't if you live it over and over again" Lara said bitterly "There is no elves or anything, just men, but there are good people and there is bad people. Women fight in war, women work,women rule women have rights all men do." Éowyn's eyes widened at that.

"Women are equal to men?"

"They are human aren't they?" Lara said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, of course they are, I just never heard of such a thing." Éowyn breathed, a new found curiosity in her eyes as she sat next to Lara on the bed, listening to her intently.

"Everyone is equal. It is just if people are poor or rich that set everything apart." Lara said.

"Women fight? I always wanted to fight" Éowyn breathed in longing. "We have elves, men, dwarves, orcs and many creatures even I don't know of"

"Tell me about them"

"Well dwarves I know like the mines and riches and the deep places of the world. Elves like the open nature and they are excellent hunters and tellers speakers, men are gullible but know mercy. Orcs know no feeling except for hatred for everything and resent"

"Intruiging"

"I will tell you more if you tell me more"

"Deal"


	5. Chapter 5: An army

Lara found it hard to breathe when she was asked to attend an audience with the King, the wizard, the ranger, Legolas and the dwarf. But then she mustered up all her courage.

Then her mind decided to be a bitch and ask questions.

_What if they aren't open-minded and they freeze her again?_

_What if they do something worse than freeze, maybe not rape, but maybe something else, after all there is a wizard in the interrogation._

Lara had to walk alone, her small feet shuffling nervously, her spine was tense, her long skinny fingers were fidgeting nervously. All in all, she was good.

Joking, she wasn't.

Lara had to wear her previous attire, not that she wasn't disagreeing, she'd seriously hate to wear a white dress like Éowyn does, she'd just ruin it before she could fall. Lara hated white clothing, they always get dirty around her and make hr look like she reveled in the mud, which she most likely did.

Right now, Lara entered the wooden doors of the great hall. On a long table was laid out very plump vegetables, Lara had lost her appetite long before. She was too busy thinking about Jack. The king, Legolas, the ranger, the dwarf and the wizard sat there, tall(with an exception of the dwarf) and radiated of the aura that demanded had looked at her and Lara could feel her face grow hot.

She stood in front of the table waiting the orders for what to do next. The king raised an eyebrow at her.

"You may sit, Lara daughter of Heartcross" the king said. Lara refrained from raising an eyebrow. 'Lara Daughter of Heartcross' really? Lara took a seat gingerly. The seat closest to her was the seat closest to the dwarf whose axe was rather sharp and bulky. Lara tried not to look nervous, she tried to look lame as to not show any signs of weakness.

They watched her for a moment like an experiment under the microscope.

"So tell me of your world Lady Lara" the king said politely. Lara's brain went blank for a second, Lady Luck is seriously been a bitch. Lara repeated what she had said to Éowyn in a more formal way.

After she was done, she clamped her jaw shut, looking anxiously around for any signs of recognition or mercy.

The ranger, the wizard, the king and the elf looked deep in thought. The dwarf just had his mouth open stupidly.

"Women fight?" the dwarf asked incredulously.

"Well ya, I mean, there is something called rights isn't there?"

"Women rule?" the elf asked, as though he hadn't quiet heard her.

"Yes, pay attention" Lara snapped, not really in the mood to be interrogated again.

"To make sure I have heard correctly mi'lady" Legolas bowed his head not respectfully but hastily. Lara seriously wanted to tell them to stop with the silly formalities, but she got the feeling she was not quiet in the position to do so.

"How did you get here?" the wizard asked suspiciously.

"Well, I was on the tower bridge with my brother Jack when we saw this woman" Lara started as though she were speaking to five year olds. She suppressed a smile at their irritated faces of been addressed that way, they said nothing otherwise. "We thought she was trying to commit suicide because she was standing on the railing. We tried to get her attention, when she turned around.

"Boy was she scary. Her eyes glowed green and she looked like she was mourning really. Jack told her to step away from the bridge, that we can help her and get her to the hospital, a healing center you see. She ignored that and told us we were not meant to be here, that we were the children of some bloke named Oromë and a pansy named Vána. Give me a break, the old fraud could sound anymore dramatic could she? Well, back to the story, she said our fate is immortal or whatever and something about ruling over some place named Arda. Like that could happen, I couldn't even keep my goldfish alive for more than a week." Lara rolled her eyes at that one, laughing at her own joke, she looked up and saw the astounded faces of the audience.

She thought they were in shock when the elf reacted first. He took out his bow and arrow, in a flash he had his bow pointed at Lara with fury on his face.

No one stopped him to Lara's dismay. Lara got up to face him in alarm.

"You lie" he snarled.

"Why on Earth would I make up silly names? Besides, I am not that creative with coming up with a good story. This could be a dream for all I care and I still wouldn't give a toss. Now excuse me, don't point that thing at me because it looks sharp." Lara snapped irritably, slapping the arrow away with her palm and coming eye-to-eye to him.

"You wish this to be you last breath, don't you? Liar" Legolas spat. Lara bristled. She grabbed his bow, moved it from her face and jabbed a finger to his chest. Jabbing it over and over again with each syllable, she made sure she jabbed hard.

"Don't you dare call me a liar you insolent fool. I am telling you the truth, if you don't believe me you might as well go go die in the hole you crawled from alright. I didn't just get thrown of the Tower bridge for you to call me a liar. I wish I were a liar but unfortunately my mother had the knack of telling the truth which I took from her. So just, shut up, you don't know what you're talking about" Lara lectured in a strong voice, feeling confident.

It was what she did best.

Legolas didn't give up though. He looked like he was seriously refraining from hitting her.

_Let's see how far he goes before he actually does._ Lara found her self thinking wickedly. But Lara decided against it, if he carried a bow that is as tall as he is, and it looked heavy, Lara hated to think how much it would hurt if he slapped her.

"Legolas" the ranger said firmly. "Sit, we do not fully understand what is happening. I find the story hard to believe it myself too. It is too far fetched for belief " he added for the sake of the elf.

"Good, because I don't believe the fraud either" Lara snapped, she sat down and put her right leg on top of her leg and glared hard at the elf who sat across from her. He glared back, it would have been an impressive glaring contest if his eyes were naturally glaring.

His eyes were sky blue and penetrative, the exact shade of the sky, no other colors in there except for the black rim around the irises and the black pupil that was small from fury. Lara's grey eyes weren't penetrative, but they weren't unimpressive either. They were wide and almond shaped, they weren't narrow like Legolas's.

Lara didn't back down, she was tempted to though. Lara found it rather hard to look him in the face for too long. Thankfully the wizard broke of the staring contest.

"Actually, I do believe there is a prophecy about two children of Oromë and Vána. The prophecy said that the two will be cursed into a different realm by Morgoth of Melkor, the mourner of the Valar was to retrieve them. I think they maybe talking about you" Gandalf's eyes twinkled. Lara broke from the glaring contest and looked at the wizard in disbelieve.

"Well, hate to burst your bubble buddy, but...I highly doubt me and my brother at the children the prophecy talks about. Besides, the prophecy wouldn't be fulfilled without my brother and god knows where he is." Lara said coldly.

"You don't know when to keep quiet do you not?" Legolas asked, his eyes seeking revenge on Lara.

"Let me see how many tosses I give" Lara said thoughtfully, looking up with a faux dreamy expression, "One-..two. oops, they flew away. Better luck next time buddy." Lara said, pretending to count, she finished of a lame voice. The dwarf snorted in a pig-like way. Legolas was however, bemused with her lack of respect towards him.

It's not Lara's fault he is pretty like a pansy, if he weren't so beautiful and right-out-of-a-dream beautiful, Lara would have taken him seriously.

"Do you know who I am?" Legolas asked, getting up and towering her, Lara got up too.

"Please refresh my memory" Lara said uncaringly.

"I-" Legolas began but was cut of by the ranger and the wizard.

"Sit down Legolas, I do not think she is fully accustomed, give her time, she will learn" the wizard said.

"With all due respect sir, I'd seriously hate to repeat me education." Lara said, checking her nails.

"Well I'd hate to say there isn't a choice" the ranger said pleasantly. Lara narrowed her eyes at him.

"Right" she said mockingly. "When do I begin?"

"Soon, but now, your presence needs to be discussed. You are not unwelcome, but your reason behind it needs to be identified" the king said.

"Right"

"And about the prophecy"

"Ok"

"And how you were sent here"

"You talk about that"

"But we will have to put you under careful supervision"

"You do that" Lara said, blowing a red strand from her face. "Sir" she added to sound more polite. The king narrowed his eyes at her lack of argument.

"You are dismissed. Until then,we will discuss what happens on all accounts"

"Sir I salute you" Lara made a credible Military impression and got up, she walked away back where she came from, feeling more triumphant that ever.

Lara walked down the hall to her room and closed the door, sitting on the pathetic excuse for a bed. She noticed all beds she had seen so far were like this, made of straw and goose feathers and slightly moth eaten.

It wasn't long before Lara was requested for another audience with the king, it was urgent this time, they didn't give her time to finish her cup of water. Éowyn had her grip on Lara's wrist hard and vice-like. Lara didn't attempt to pull away, she didn't want to b charged a crime for refusing.

"I just had an audience with the king, can you please just tell me what is going on?" Lara said, her mouth was still working.

"I am not sure but it was urgent, if it weren't urgent, I would have not barged you like that" Éowyn said. Lara let her drag her to the throne room. It seemed to be a bit lighter now. The king was facing someone, next to him was the ranger and on the other side was the wizard, next to the wizard was the dwarf and next to the ranger was the elf.

"My lord" Éowyn said, voicing her presence. Everyone turned to look at her, including the ranger, Éowyn seemed determined not to look at him.

"Lara?" the voice was the one Lara knew ll to well, Lara yanked free from Éowyn, she ran and pushed the elf (she made sure she pushed hard) and the ranger (she pushed him more gently) apart.

Jack stood there, his hair grew alot in a matter of hours, it reached his jaw and he seemed to be more tanned. His clothes weren't tight fitting, though he was skinny, there was no mistaking in his muscles. He even got taller, he was almost Lara's height now.

"Jack!" Lara croaked, throwing herself in his wide open arm. Jack lifted her from the ground and twirled her around once twirl, he seemed to be enjoying the feel of been tall and strong like he should.

"Heavens" he said hoarsely and quietly. He pulled away and studied her, as though to make sure she was really his sister, "I dunno, I still think I'm better looking" he said, Lara rolled her eyes and smacked him hard upside the head.

"Ow, hey, OK Sorry." Jack said, rubbing his offended back side of his head, glaring at her. The king cleared his throat, the siblings looked at him sharply but not unkindly.

"Ya, OK, this is my brother Jack I was talking about" Lara introduced,"Jack tell them how we got here because they think I am a liar" she said, glaring at the elf especially who didn't bother to hide his glowering glare. Jack looked at her weirdly.

"We are not in London anymore are we?" he asked quietly, staring at her hands which were fidgeting nervously.

"They say we are in Middle-Earth"

"I thought the woman said we belong in Arda or something. I didn't here 'Middle-Earth' anywhere in her monologue." Jack said, finally meeting her eyes. Lara shrugged helplessly.

"I dunno. I think Middle-Earth is the planet you see. Arda is probably a country in Middle-Earth." Lara shrugged.

"It is the other way around my dear lady" the wizard said pleasantly.

"I think so too. But Lara, there is something else I need to tell you" Jack said, suddenly turning seriously and standing taller.

"What is it?"

"There is an army of them. A really big army,_ huge_" he emphasized the word.

"Army of what?" Lara asked nervously.

"Not sure, I saw glimpses, it is the army of the same species that chased us apart"

"Orcs?"

"What ever they are called" Jack said, "but the army was so huge, they seemed to be endless" he said seriously, Jack has never been this serious, it scared Lara.

"What did you just say?" Legolas asked, cutting in.

"Were you not listening?" Lara snapped turning to him "there is an army of orcs."

"I heard" he said irritably "I needed to make sure he was not lying"

"My brother would never joke about something like that" Lara said coldly. She turned to Jack "you are not joking are you?"

"Do you really think I have ever been this serious before?"

"No, never"

"There, you have it" Jack said.

"Did you do anything?" Lara asked worriedly. Jack gave her a droll look.

"Yes, I went and attacked an entire army by myself" he was rather sarcastic with this, he turned serious, "But yes, I did do something, didn't think it helped much, Gas is really up close here so I dug up with my fingers" Jack held up his gnarled fingers to show his progress, "and attempted to reincarnate the grenade, out of pine cone, it wasn't really easy but it sufficed, it blew up at least the four lines it hit. Pretty strong, but I had to escape because they sent wolves after me. I out ran them much to my surprise. I never knew I could run that fast. I lost them when I jumped in a nearby river and and entered the forest untouched. I managed to find my way here " Jack said.

"Impressive" Lara said, impressed. Jack held up a huge pine cone that was soaked with what looked like gas because it reeked of the smell.

"I used this. But I had to light a fire. I never knew it was that strong. I didn't bother to throw it in case I needed it" Jack said hastily as Lara took and studied it.

"Gas is close up in Middle-Earth? Wow, Middle-Earth must have more gas than five Earths combined then" Lara said.

"Nerd" Jack muttered. Lara shot him a filthy look but said nothing about the offensive word.

"May I intrude here. But did you say an army so huge it keeps coming?" the ranger said. Jack looked at him.

"Ya"

"Which way were they headed."

"Our way, they were walking slow, they came from there" Jack pointed in the general direction. The king paled.

"How far are they?"

"Not too far, it took me about a few hours to run here, but with that size, it'll probably take them a couple of days, if we are voting I vote we leave now. I probably slowed them down because the fire I cause was pretty big"Jack said.

"They wish to defile our lands. We need to get as far away from them as possible" the king said sharply.

"To where?" Aragorn asked.

"Helm's deep."

"It is an outrageous act -" Aragorn started but the king cut him off.

"The last I checked it was King Theoden said, not King Aragorn." the king said fiercely, Aragorn grit his teeth and finally said.

"Of course" he said, he turned, beckoning Legolas and the dwarf with him away from the royal halls.

"I despise the lady that threw us here" Jack muttered.

"K, let's get out of here" I said, noticing the king giving me a raised eyebrow that clearly told us to screw off.


End file.
